The Internet search technology is one of key technologies in the Internet application. Users search huge data of the internet for their concerned content via the Internet search engine.
The existing Internet search technologies are generally implemented by establishing a set of search engine servers by search service providers. The search engine server grabs the information of each webpage on the Internet, organizes and stores index information of data available for search (such as address, title, content, anchor text, and so on) of each webpage according to certain data structures, and hence sets up a huge index library. In the query, the user generally sends a search keyword to the search engine server. Then the search engine server searches the index library it builds according to the input keyword, sorts the search results according to certain rules, and sends the results to the user who requests the query.
However, the existing Internet search technologies have following disadvantages:
First, the large distributed storage and computing system built in the data center of the search engine server cost a lot. The maintenance and operation also cost a lot, and a lot of energy and network bandwidth are needed.
Secondly, the expansion speed of the storage system capacity and the improvement speed of the computing ability of the data center cannot catch up with the growth speed of the contents in the Internet, which decreases the proportion of the indexed web pages in all web pages. This goes against the improvement of the relevance of search results.
Furthermore, it is difficult for this search technology to improve and adjust the sorting according to the relevance of search results. A tremendous amount of work is required for manual sorting.
In view of the above disadvantages of existing technologies, embodiments of the present invention provide a search system, method and device to realize the Internet search service based on the peer-to-peer network.